


Sweet Fantasy

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Imagined Threesome, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: The main problem with having two hot best friends, Julian decides, is that they sometimes pop into his mind at the worst possible moments.





	Sweet Fantasy

It’s an accident, the first time time.

Julian’s fourteen years old, still a little lost on this whole _puberty_ thing. He hates the way his voice cracks mid-conversation, the way his joints ache with growing pains. But most of all, he hates the surprise arousal that happens at the worst possible moments. It’s _frustrating_ , being stuck in a school full of beautiful boys he’s too scared to touch.

He’s not scared to _think_ of them, though, in the privacy of his own bedroom.

Logan’s a particularly common fantasy of his, as much as he hates himself for it. He pictures what it would be like, of Logan’s body pressed above his, Logan’s mouth on his, Logan’s hand on his dick. His fantasies have grown lately, a result of his tentative viewing of man-on-man pornography. He’s seen new things, things he wants to try, and he _imagines_.

His fingers feel like a _lot_ , the first time he slides them inside himself. He starts with two, awkwardly kneeling against his headboard, pressing them forward and _imagining_.

He’s not sure what Logan’s dick would feel like. He’s seen it once, in the locker room, before he quickly turned away red-faced. It had been bigger than Julian’s own, and he’s a little overwhelmed thinking about that _inside him_ when two fingers already feel like _so much_.

But he thinks about it anyway, of Logan pressed behind him, Logan taking him from behind, panting all _kinds_ of things into his ear. He can feel the heat rising in his body, brings his free hand up to his cock and strokes…

…and a door slams, somewhere down the hall, followed by Derek’s loud voice.

“ _Dude_ ,” he laughs, talking to someone Julian can’t hear, “ _Calm down, I’m coming, alright?”_

And suddenly, he sees the other boy’s face in his mind. Kneeling in front of him, his hands reaching forward.

 _“I’m coming, Julian,_ ” he breathes, and Julian’s vision blacks out as he spills into his own hand.

He collapses, after, panting. He feels _dirty_ , his hand and stomach covered in his own come, his sheets tangled between his legs. The ghosts of his fantasy vanish, Derek and Logan’s faces replaced by emptiness. Julian stares up at his ceiling, wide-eyed.

“…fuck.”

It’s not that he _wants_ to objectify his friends in that way.

He does his best not to make it obvious in public. But sometimes he can’t help himself. Logan’s all tall and long and lean, golden hair and shimmering green eyes that make Julian feel like he’s drowning. Derek’s shorter, but wider, his body packed with muscles that ripple beneath the skin. It’s the _hormones_ , Julian tries to convince himself, that make him picture this so much.

Or maybe it’s the way he orgasms, when he imagines it — harder than he ever has before, his whole body trembling with the force of it.

He tries not to do it too often.

It would ruin the magic of it, anyway.

So he saves it for special occasions, for the days when the sexual frustration is just so much he can hardly take it. He takes extra care to lock the door, securing the deadbolt and shoving a towel in the gap underneath.

He’s not sure how he’d explain it if anyone heard him calling out his best friends’ names like that.

He’s sixteen, the first time he imagines having them _both_. Together. Inside him, simultaneously.

It’s a bit of a shock, that it’s taken him this long to come across the idea. But he’s experienced, now, knows how much he loves the feel of a thick cock inside him. He’s tried, with other boys, had them slide a few fingers inside as well, experimented with just how much he can stretch. He knows, if he was determined enough, he could take them both.

They’d start with Derek, he thinks.

He’s sneaked enough glances to know Derek’s a little thicker. That it’d be easier to start with him, for Logan to slide alongside him as soon as Julian was ready.

It would hurt, still. Logan’s not small by any means, and Julian’s sure the stretch of them both would send his head reeling. But he’d beg for it, nonetheless. Derek’s hands would be on his hips, his lips curved into a smirk. His voice taunting, teasing.

 

“ _Can’t take it, Jules? We can stop right now_.”

“ _No,” Julian would beg, breathlessly, his nails scrambling at Derek’s arms, his head falling back onto Logan’s chest, “I need it. I need it, please, don’t stop.”_

 _Logan would chuckle, behind him, would press a kiss to his ear and slip his fingers out. He and Derek would share a_ look _, over Julian’s shoulder, silently communicating. And then the head of Logan’s cock would press against Julian’s entrance, and Julian would feel himself splitting open as he slid alongside Derek._

_It would hurt, an awful, glorious pain, but they wouldn’t stop. Julian would’ve told them, before, not to stop, to keep going, to fill him to bursting, to fuck him with everything they had._

_And they would._

_They know each other well enough, that they’d be able to sync their movements without too much trouble. They’d hold him still between them, rock upwards, send Julian into a spiral of pain and pleasure and everything in between._

_They wouldn’t touch him._

_They’d want to see if he could come without it, if the feeling of them both inside him would send him over the edge._

_And it would._

_He’d come first, he thinks — overwhelmed by the feel of them both, by the slide of their naked skin against his. But still, they wouldn’t stop. They’d fuck up into him mercilessly, until he whimpered and whines and collapsed against them. Logan would be next, probably, would spill inside of him like Julian asked, his teeth scraping against the skin of Julian’s neck. Derek last, no doubt squeezing his eyes shut, imagining Julian as some short-skirted cheerleader. But he wouldn’t mind, not when Derek’s cock twitched inside him, not when he felt the heat of_ two _boys deep inside him_.

 

The fantasy always ends there.

Intentionally, of course — Julian won’t let himself consider an _aftermath_ to this, won’t let his mind wander to things like kissing and cuddling and _softness_.

He pulls the toy out from inside him, the big one he’d ordered from the most discreet site he could find, and falls onto his sheets. He feels empty without it, without the image of Logan and Derek inside him.

But he needs it, sometimes, and he can’t stop.

No matter how disgusted with himself he is.


End file.
